


Chapter 16.5

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Price of Blood, Smut, gratuitous references to voicelines, this is the same AU as price of blood at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Reader jokingly dons the iconic Soldier 76 jacket. Jack realizes he just can't help himself.Gratuitous smutty companion fic forThe Price of Blood





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017864) by [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty). 



> Thank you for reading! I will have the actual Price of Blood fic updated soon. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Selim Moonstone, a dear friend who doesn't actually have an AO3 account. He chose the title and insisted that I reference the "I'm not your father" voice line.

“Smile!” You grinned and raised your phone to take a selfie. 

The picture was perfect: you, with a wide grin and a thumbs up, and Soldier in the background, visor on and shoulders tense. You were nestled beside him on the couch in his quarters while he worked.

“Who are you sending that to?” Soldier demanded. Even though he had his visor on, he was still a very private man and didn’t want everyone base to know his business.

“Just Jesse.” You assured him. You and the cowboy sent each other ridiculous pictures throughout the day, even though you were usually in the same room. He would probably see this one when he got out of training later in the evening.  
You leaned into Soldier’s space obnoxiously, intentionally disrupting whatever he was doing on his datapad. He turned to look at you, disapproval clear even through the red glass of his visor. You grinned and tapped the face plate playfully.

“Oh, come on,” You teased, “You haven’t gotten any work done in like 20 minutes and you know it. I saw you looking at a video of cats or something earlier.”  
Restless, you rolled off the couch and wandered over to where his signature leather jacket was draped across the back of a chair.

“Why do you keep the visor on anyways?” You asked, toying with the collar of the garment, “Isn’t it really obnoxious to wear?” In a fit of impulsiveness, you plucked the jacket off the chair and draped it across your shoulders, twirling and posing in front of the only mirror in the whole room.

This was the exact reason that Soldier kept his visor on. You cocked your hips and tousled your hair in a comical impression of a supermodel as you played dress up in the mirror. Soldier couldn’t stop the heat that flooded his body as he watched you. The jacket was long enough that it covered the entire length of your shorts, giving you the appearance of wearing none at all. Without the visor, his every thought would be clearly readable on his scarred face, and the last thing he wanted was for you to know how he felt about you wearing his clothes.

You looked hot as fuck.

Soldier had been struggling to concentrate for the last half hour while you lay beside him on the couch. You couldn’t sit still, shifting positions constantly as you scrolled through nonsense on your phone. It was so foreign to him; you were so comfortable in his presence, laying so close to him and making the occasional joking remark. Having a friend who could be so at ease around him, and who he could be at ease around, was something he hadn’t experienced in almost eight years outside of his few joint missions with Ana. 

“Do you wear it because you wanna cover your scars?” You asked offhandedly, toying with the sleeves of his jacket, “Or do you just have a terrible poker face?” You grinned and tucked your hands into the pockets, cocking your hips to the side playfully. A clicking sound caused you turn.

You were met with an intense gaze, piercing blue eyes locked on where you stood. Soldier had removed the front faceplate of his visor. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark and focused. Seeing his face was not a new experience for you, but you couldn’t help but freeze at the force of his expression.  
In a few short strides, Jack had moved into your personal space completely. You took a step back, flush against the mirror on the wall, only to have him match your movement. His eyes searched your face, lingering on your lips. His warm breath brushed across your skin. Heat rose in your cheeks and pooled in your stomach. You worried you had offended him.

“I can take the jacket off.” You offered, “I didn’t mean to touch your stuff.” You moved to slide the garment off when he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“No,” His voice was breathy and gravelly, “Keep it on.”

Your eyes widened in immediate understanding, and you nodded slowly. Desire was written clearly across his features and a shiver ran through you as you realized that it was _you_ he wanted. The air between you seemed unbearably hot.

“Is this ok?” He asked. You sensed the hesitation in his voice. He always second-guessed himself, and you didn’t want him to talk himself out of this. Both of you wanted this.

“This is more than ok.” You moved in closer to place your hands on his chest and leaned up to press your lips against his cheek, stubble scratching your chin. He turned quickly, catching your lips in a full, hungry kiss.

You ran your hands under his shirt, feeling the hard muscle resting under scarred skin. Breaking the kiss, you pulled at his shirt insistently.

“Take it off.” You whispered, attempting to kiss the stubble on his chin. Your lips met the metal frame that held his visor and you wrinkled your nose. He complied to your request readily, tugging the t-shirt over his head. You admired his body as he undid the mechanisms for his visor piece, your lips kissing along scars and drawing broken gasps from his lips.

With all of his gear out of the way, you had easier access to his mouth, and you took full advantage of this. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you stood on your tiptoes and swept your tongue over his dry lips. Jack responded by deepening the kiss. He gripped your thighs and lifted your legs to wrap around his waist. The SEP serum meant that he had no trouble supporting your weight as he backed you against the wall.

Your fingers tugged at his short, silver hair and your hips twisted of their own accord, desperately trying to relieve the tension that was building in your core.

“Hold on, sweetheart.” Jack warned, breath hot against your skin, as he gripped your legs tighter and backed away from the wall. You clung tightly to him, feeling each step he took until you were gently laid on his bed. 

Unhooking your legs from his waist, Jacks long fingers slipped under the elastic waistband of your PT shorts. He locked eyes with you, a silent question hanging in his hesitation. You nodded and lifted your hips off the mattress so that he could slide your shorts and underwear off in one swift motion. The cool air of the room reached your center, causing you to shiver and raising the hair on your arms. You propped yourself up on your elbows and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jack had disengaged from your embrace to remove his belt and cargo pants. You watched in admiration as he stepped out of his compression shorts, revealing the lean muscle of his legs and the indentation of his glutes. As he turned, you noticed his length was at half-mast, though still considerable in size. The heat that rose to your cheeks was not a result of shame, but of arousal.

You pulled yourself up to your feet and slowly advanced towards the old soldier. You didn’t want to frighten him, but you wanted him to know that you were okay with this. Slowly extending your hand, your fingertips brushed along his scarred pectorals, over his pebbled nipple and down his sides. His abdominal muscles tensed under your hand as you traced his Apollo's belt and reached between your bodies to grab his hardening cock. 

Jack’s eyes widened as you slowly stroked his length, his cock twitching under your touch. Unwittingly, you swiped your tongue along your lips. 

A rough hand caressed your cheek, and you leaned into the touch. Turning to kiss his open palm, you slowly dropped to your knees. Eye level with his cock, you placed a gentle kiss on the tip, eyes lifted to watch Jack’s reaction. His mouth twitched, and a stilted breath escaped from his lips. His fingertips came to rest under your chin, lifting your head.

“Sweetheart, don’t you think the bed would be more comfortable?” Jack helped you to your feet. You returned to the bed, laying on your stomach, propped up on your forearms for better access to his length. Once you felt comfortable, you returned to your earlier mission, your lips wrapping around the head of his cock. You hollowed your cheeks and ran your tongue up his slit. Jack huffed and growled a little, twining your hair in his fingers. He didn’t apply any pressure, though, letting you set the pace.

Swirling your tongue, you took more of his length into your mouth, laving over the veins in his shaft and pressing forwards to accommodate more of his cock. An easy rhythm picked up as you pulled back, lips catching in the swell of his glans before you sank back down, easing more and more of his shaft into your mouth each time. Jack’s hips stuttered with reflexive thrusts and you sensed the tension as he reigned in his impulses.

“You don’t have to restrain yourself.” You told him as you pulled back to catch your breath. “It’s okay to be a little rough with me.”

Jack looked at you carefully, calculating his next move. You held his gaze, challenging him. A tug in your hair pushed your spit-slicked mouth back onto his cock and you relaxed yourself as Jack guided your lips nearly to the base of his shaft. He sped up gradually, his control slipping a little more with each thrust of his hips into your swollen, reddened lips. 

Tears welled in your eyes as Jack used your mouth. You could feel your own arousal heightening as you watched the old soldier come apart above you. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jack breathed. “I’m gonna-“

His orgasm was preceded by several erratic and deep thrusts, his cock twitching between your lips as he forced himself inside of you. Your nose buried in the gray hair at his base, you felt his balls tighten as he released onto the back of your tongue.

Strings of come and drool pulled from your lips as Jack’s cock slipped out of your mouth. You swallowed down what you could, lapping at the oversensitive tip to clean the remnants of his orgasm.

Jack ran his hand lovingly over your hair in an attempt to smooth the tousled strands. You rolled onto your back, making room on the mattress for Jack to lay next to you. He settled down beside you and reached to tug absently on the collar of his jacket, still wrapped around your shoulders. His knuckles brushed your jaw, and you turned your head to kiss lightly over the rough skin there. 

Moments passed. Jack’s breathing evened out. For a moment you wondered if he was going to sleep. You wouldn’t have minded too much. It wasn’t too much trouble to return to your own quarters and get yourself off. This evening had been about Jack, about giving him something he hadn’t been able to have for years.

Just as you were about to redress yourself and leave, Jack sat up and leaned over to kiss you. His hands found your hips, and you felt the world shift as he roughly positioned you in the center of the bed.

“You’re so good for me, babygirl.” Jack crooned in your ear as his hands slipped in between your legs, massaging the soft skin of your inner thigh.

“Do you want me to call you Daddy or something?” You asked, laughing breathlessly.

“I’m not your father.” Came the gruff reply, voice rumbling and sending sparks down your spine.

Before you could really process what was happening, Jack had slid down your body, positioning himself between your legs and breathing hot on your lower stomach. The rush of air caused your muscles to tense involuntary and your hips rose in search of friction.

“Look at you,” Jack mused playfully, “so wet and needy. I haven’t even touched you yet, babygirl.”

“Jack,” you moaned softly, “please… “

The sensation of stubble scratching across your thighs had you trembling in anticipation. One of Jack’s fingers dragged across your opening, collecting the wetness that had pooled there and dragging it up, up over your clit.

A small, whimpering gasp leaped from your lips. The sound must have encouraged Jack because he repeated the motion, applying more pressure to your sensitive bud. His finger circled your entrance teasingly. The pressure as he pushed inside you to the first knuckle caused your walls to clench around the digit.

“Fuck,” Jack breathed. He began working a second finger inside, a process aided by several swipes of his tongue over your clit.

The tension in your center was becoming unbearable as Jack teased you. One of his hands held your hips firmly in place as he worked you open. You craved release, but none would come unless Jack gave you just a _little_ more.

Time stopped when the two fingers inside you curled upwards. You couldn’t bite back the noises of pleasure that only seemed to spur the old soldier on. Every sensation increased as he drove you closer and closer to climax. 

Your orgasm washed over you from head to toe, leaving you with a feeling of weightlessness. Jack didn’t ease up on his ministrations right away, working you through the aftershocks of your climax before pulling away. You smiled dazedly up at him, noticing the shine around his lips and the gleam in his eyes.

While you attempted to return to the present time, Jack rose from the bed and crossed the room. You mustered the strength to roll over and watched as he retrieved a box of condoms from his top dresser drawer. He must have noticed the look of surprise on your face when he turned around because he froze.

“We don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.” He said, hesitation written across his brow. This man was so easy to read, no poker face whatsoever.

“Oh, I definitely want to!” You assured him. “I just didn’t know you would be ready to go so soon.” You felt your face flush as you realized what exactly you were insinuating.

“I’m feeling spry.” Jack teased, a devilish smirk gracing his features as he advanced towards where you were poised on the bed. Anticipation swept through you with a shiver; this was going to be an interesting night…


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Reader continue their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to take so long to finish, and it was also supposed to be longer? I maybe should have just published this whole fic as one chapter, but the writing process was long.

“Oh- _fuck,_ ” You groaned as Jack pushed the head of his cock into your wet heat. You were still wet from earlier, but this was a whole new stretch for your aching center. Jack brushed a series of light kisses down your temple and jaw as he slowly pushed in farther.  
You were on your back, still wrapped in the Soldier 76 jacket, with your legs hooked over Jack’s broad shoulders. His hands were firm around your hips, pressing into the flesh there.

Light sparked behind your eyelids as the full length of Jack’s cock pressed into you, filling you in a way you had never known before. The stretch at your entrance was a pleasant burn that sent shivers down your legs when Jack moved inside of you. Your hand flew to the nape of his neck and pressed his forehead to yours as you tried to remember how to breathe.  
Experimentally, you swiveled your hips, moving as much as Jack’s strong grip would allow. You both gasped at the sensation.

“Shit,” Jack gasped into your mouth, “Babygirl-fuck! You feel so good.” His hips moved against yours involuntarily. 

“Please,” You whined, “move,” You rocked your hips again, desperate for any kind of sensation. Jack wasted no time in complying. His grip on your hips tightened, and he slammed into you. You worried briefly about having bruises the next day but decided a few souvenirs from this night would be nice reminders of how fucking good Jack felt.

Jack looked like a different man. His skin glistened with sweat and his eyes were darker than you had ever seen before. His lips, swollen from your kisses, alternated between being pressed tightly together and being forced apart as he gasped in pleasure. The normally stoic soldier had been reduced to a panting, sweating mess, and you were proud to take full responsibility for that.

Your hands grabbed at any part of him you could reach. You clutched at his forearms and wrists where they met your hips, dragged your fingers down his back when he leaned forward to kiss you.  
Jack’s teeth latched onto your collarbone. You used the opportunity to clutch at his pecs, roughly pushing your thumbs over his nipples. He bit down harder and sucked in a breath sure to leave a mark.

The sensation of Jack’s cock had pushed you towards a climax, but it wasn’t enough to tip you over the edge. You teetered on the brink of orgasm as he thrust into you; the feeling was indescribable. Tension welled deep in your belly. As much as you enjoyed the pleasure, you needed your release. One of your hands slid to where you and Jack were joined. Your fingers deftly circled your clit in a way that you knew would drive you over the edge.

You came so hard you nearly blacked out. When your hand fell away, Jack picked up where you had left off, thumbing your clit with the rough calluses on his hand. Loud moans escaped from your lips. You couldn’t fight your muscles as you curled in on yourself, spasming for so long that your abs began to burn. Everything fell away but you and Jack. You and this man who had done so much for you, who you would give everything for. 

Jack continued to fuck you as you recovered from your orgasm. Your mind had tuned out everything but your immediate pleasure. You had never felt like this before. Part of you wished that you could be trapped in this moment and feel this way forever. You and Jack. All you needed was Jack. He was an inspiration to you, a protector, a friend. You knew that he had done more for you then you would ever even realize, and he never wanted anything in return. All you could give him was this pleasure, your compassion, and your understanding.

Jack’s name tumbled from your lips in shattered syllables. The sound combined with the look of ecstasy in your eyes was enough to drive him over the edge. He knew he could always get off on your pleasure. To him, you were a beacon. He never felt more complete than when you were near to him. As much as you revered him, he admired you. In you, he had found a piece of his younger self, a chance at happiness he hadn’t known for years. He gasped your name as he finished, drawing your body as close to him as possible.

Your blissed out form was laid gently onto the comforter, Jack moving to lay beside you. Large hands brushed your hair away from your face, running gently back over your ear and cradling you to Jack’s chest. Your breathing deepened as he held you to him, running gentle fingers along your spine and brushing a soothing thumb over your temple every few seconds. Chapped lips peppered along your hairline, whispering praise into your glistening skin.

Lucidity returned over several moments, several movements. Jack set you down and left the bed. You curled in on yourself, wrapping the Soldier 76 jacket around your arms as the frigid base air conditioning kicked on. Jack returned with a warm wet cloth to wipe between your legs; you compliantly opened your knees as he cleaned the sensitive flesh there. A dip in the mattress signaled Jack had returned to lay next to you. Your hand reached towards him, almost unconsciously. He wrapped you in his arms and snuggled up against you. Pressed to his chest, you noticed the scars that covered his skin. Without thinking, you pressed a kiss to the one closest to you.

The war goes on, but you found a moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Thank you so much for reading! Check out my new writing [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) for updates on my fics! I would love for you guys to send me asks and requests!


End file.
